Kiss B ( Bear, Boo, Body )
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Just YunJae. Saat hasrat dan rasa rindu yang membuncah terlampiaskan.. "Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong bukan GAY, karena Jung Yunho hanya mencintai Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Jaejoong hanya mencintai Jung Yunho" / OneShots/NC20/YAOI/Boys Love/DLDR please GO!


**Kiss B ( Bear, Boo, Body )**

**By : Anna Kim**

**Cast : YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love/YAOI/Romance/Inside/NC20/OneShoots/Typo(s)/Cerita berdasarkan imajinasi liar saya/saya nulis fic ini sebagai YJS dan fic ini saya persembahkan untuk YJS yang memiliki kadar keyadongan tingkat akut/Jadi YJS yang di bawah umur gak usah baca ya ( demi kebaikan bersama)/Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Saya gila dan biarkan kegilaan saya tertuang dalam bentuk tulisan/NO BASH/DLDR!**

**Full NC!**

**.**

**.**

**Baca fic ini akan lebih 'Jleb' sambil dengerin lagu Kiss B 'Kim Jaejoong' dan bacanya saat malam hari ^^**

**Terakhir silahkan berimajinasi dan siapkan kantung plastik/tong sampah guna menampung muntahan anda!**

**.**

**.**

**Read slowly**

**.**

**.**

Bibir plum itu berulang kali menyesap secangkir coklat panas yang berada di genggaman kedua tanganya. Duduk bersandar pada dinding bercat putih teras kamarnya. _Doe eyes_ indahnya menatap kedepan dimana butiran salju berjatuhan menumpuk di atas pohon membeku, cahaya bulan menerpa wajah rupawan, kulit putih susunya membuat pria manis itu terlihat berkilau. Sweater rajut warna abu bertangan panjang nyaris menutupi unjung jarinya, sedikit memberi kehangatan dari rasa dingin yang memeluk meskipun sweater yang di kenakanya berpotongan leher sangat lebar, hingga tato di bahunya sedikit mengintip. Kedua lutut berbalut celana katun itu tertekuk, memperlihatkan jari-jari kaki putih pucatnya.

Cup~

Pria tampan bertubuh profosional dengan warna kulit eksotis mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pucuk rambut bercat _blonde_ sang pria pemilik mata indah itu, sontak membuat pria manis itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan selanjutnya senyum terukir di bibir cerrynya kala mengetahui siapa yang datang dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Bear..."

GREP

Sepasang lengan kokoh itu mendekap erat tubuh pria manis yang duduk di lantai teras di sampingnya, sesekali tangan kokohnya mengusap lengan pria manis itu. Mendapat perlakukan demikian membuat pria manis itu merapatkan tubuhnya, mencari kehangatan dari dada bidang kekasihnya. Yah, pria tampan yang memeluknya adalah kekasihnya Jung Yunho. Kekasih yang selalu di rindukanya hingga membuat pria manis itu melampiasakn rasa rindu yang menyesak lewat lagu-lagu yang di ciptakanya.

Kim Jaejoong sang pria manis, meskipun pria namun sosok dirinya memiliki keindahan ragawi melebihi wanita sekalipun dan hati yang lembut namun secantik apapun dirinya tetaplah pria. Meskipun begitu Yunho sangat mencintai sosok rupawan itu tidak perduli wujudnya yang pria ataupun wanita karena Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Dan mungkin justru segala keajaiban yang ada pada Jaejoonglah yang menyebabkan Jung Yunho tak mampu berpaling darinya begitupun sebaliknya. Jaejoong tau, meskipun Yunho lebih jarang mengeksfresikan namun Jaejoong yakin jika Yunho memiliki rasa cinta yang sama besarnya dengan cinta dan perasaan yang di milikinya.

Jaejoong selalu yakin akan kekuatan cinta YunJae. Begitulah para _shipper_ menamakan couple mereka. Dan terkadang Jaejoong merasa berterima aksih kepada para YJS berkat YJS dirinya dan Yunho menyadari perasaan masing-masing hingga merajutnya menjadi benang cinta yang akan terus di urai. Semoga selamanya.

"Diluar dingin, _kajja _masuk!" suara berat Yunho terdengar lembut, namun ajakan pria tampan itu ditotak Jaejoong dan justru di tanggapi dengan gelengan pelan pria manis itu, justru Jaejoong semakin menyusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho.

"Boojae, keras kepala eoh?" Pria tampan pemilik mata setajam musang itu mengerucutkan bibir hatinya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat imut.

"_Shireo_! Kiss B." Kepala Jaejoong mendongak menatap wajah tampan kekasinya, _doe eyes_ mengeriling nakal.

Sreak..

Jaejoong meraih _i-phone_nya yang tergeletak di lantai. Menekan layar ponsel itu hingga musik berirama indah mengalun. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai saat mendengar irama musik lagu yang di putar pria manis yang masih bergelayut manja di pelukanya. Kiss B.

"Kiss B. Kiss Bear... Kiss Boo.. kiss... _my body_ bear...ssshh.."

Suara merdu itu terdengar serak, Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat benda kenyal itu terlihat semakin merah. Yunho menatap intens paras menawan kekasihnya yang terlihat nakal dan menggemaskan, _doe eyes_ indah yang menatapnya sayu, hembusan nafas panas yang menggelitik kulit lehernya. Pria manis di pelukanya sudah berhasil membangunkan sesuatu terpenting di tubuhnya.

"_Naughty kitty_ merindukan _little_ Yunnie Bear eoh?" Seringaian tercetak di bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Sangat! _Kitty_ merindukan sentuhan Yunnie Bear..." Aktivitas padat keduanya membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak bisa bertemu sesering yang mereka inginkan, hingga terkadang membuat rasa rindu keduanya membuncah.

Sshhh...

Jari lentik pucat itu meremas tonjolan di balik celana jins milik Yunho, tindakan Jaejoong sukses membuat pria tampan itu berdesis ngilu.

Sreak

Bruk..

"Ugh.." Jaejoong meringis sakit merasakan punggungnya terbentur dinding akibat Yunho yang mendorong bahunya namun bukan rasa takut justru Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya membasahi benda kenyal itu dengan lidah panas miliknya.

Sreak..

Yunho meraih tenguk Jaejoong dan menyesap cerrry lips Jaejoong, benda yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam daftar salah satu makanan favoritnya.

Mmpphh..

Mmpcpckkmmphhhsshh..mmphh...

Ciumana yang berubah menjadi semakin dalam dan menuntut, lidah Yunho menembus goa hangat Jaejoong menyapu setiap incinya menyesap _saliva_ yang terasa sangat manis dan berulang kali menyedot benda kenyal merah merekah itu. _Saliva _keduanya saling bertukar dan mulai menetes membasahi dagu hingga turun keleher jenjang Jaejoong, udara dingin tak lagi terasa berganti dengan suhu panas buah dari aktifitas panas keduanya.

Sreakk..

Pluk..

Ditengah ciumanya Yunho berhasil menarik lepas celana longgar yang di kenakan Jaejoong, melemparnya ke mana saja asal benda sialan itu raib dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Plop..

Hos... hoss...

Jaejoong bernafas dengan rakus saat Yunho melepas tatuan bibirnya. Wajah putihnya sudah berubah merah padam. Yunho menatap intens wajah Jaejoong yang semakin menaikkan libidonya. Bibir bengkak membuka dengan lelehan _saliva_ di tambah _doe eyes_ indah yang kini terlihat sayu. Mata musang itu memperhatian pergerakan kedua jari tangan Jaejoong yang mengelus paha telanjangnya sediri,

"Dingin eoh? Butuh kehangatan?" Yunho bicara dengan suara menggodanya, pria tampan itu sadar jika mereka masih berada di teras kamar dan dirinya yang sudah melucuti pembungkus tubuh bagain bawah kekasihnya tentu membuat pria manis itu kedinginan.

"Beruang tau apa yang harus di lakukan.." Jaejoong menselonjorkan kakinya dan sedikit membukanya meski tidak terlalu lebar, namun paha jenjang yang kini membentuk V itu terlihat sangat nikmat untuk di cicipi. Mata musang itu menatap lapar sesuatu yang sudah mengeras di balik underware hitam pria manis yang kini terlihat pasrah. Dengan seringaian yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya Yuhno menunduk memposisikan dirinya berada di antara dua kaki Jaejoong dan

Slup.. slup..

Lidah panas Yunho menari-nari di kulit porselin paha putih mulus Jaejoong, membuat pria manis itu mengelinjang menahan geli.

"Sshhh.. Beearrr.. ja-ngan han-ya berma-in di situuhh..."

Jaejoong bicara terbata, jari lentiknya menjambak rambut kekasihnya. Yunho yang tau apa makud Jaejoong semakin melebarkan daerah jajahhanya. Kini lidah panasnya sudah berada di paha dalam selangkangan Jajoong secara teratur Yunho menjilat dan menghisap benda kenyal yang begitu halus dan lembut itu, menciptakan beberapa _kissmark_ di sana, membuat Jaejoong semakin menggila.

"Yunn..."

Sreak..

Yunho menurunkan underware hitam, satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong membuat junior berukuran sedang itu terbebas dari kungkungannya dan berdiri mengacung. Yunho menatap lapar _little_ Boojae yang menurutnya sangat menggiurkan, junior Jaejoong bersih tanpa bulu dengan tonjolan urat hijau membalut kulit putih sedikit merah pucat, nyaris seperti milik bayi. Merasa Yunho terpesona dengan miliknya, jari lentik Jaejoong bergerak mengelus miliknya sendiri dengan gerakan sensualnya.

"Bearr..." Jaejoong berbisik _manja_ dan,

Aoumm.. slupp...

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Yunho memasukkan junior Jaejoong kemulutnya, menyesap habis milik pria manis itu, menaik ulurkan mulutnya, sesekali tangan _manly_ itu memainkan _twinsball_ meremasnya gemas membuat Jaejoong bergerak gelisah, kedua paha Jenjangnya yang terekspos menggelinjang hingga membuat _butt_nya terangkat, pria manis itu begitu terbuai akan _blow job_ Yunho.

"Sshh.. ugghh...Beaaarrrr... lebihh... ceppatttthhh..."

.

Aku ingin memberikan es krim yang kau sukai ( krim vanila putih )

Jujur, daripada memegang tanganmu, aku suka ciuman yang lebih baik

( Kita ) rahasia kita sendiri ( rahasia ) setiap orang akan cemburu

Ketika aku berteriak dengan kebahagiaan, orang mungkin salah mendengarnya

Kau adalah segalanya bagiku

.

Yunho semakin mempercepat _in-out_ mulutnya, saat merasakan kedutan cepatpada junior Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu sudah sangat hapal jika sebentar lagi kekasih cantiknya akan segera mencapai surganya dan benar tak butuh waktu lama erangan lega yang terdengar begitu merdu meluncur dari cerry _lips_ merah itu.

"Yunnn... Ouughhhhhhh.."

Cruuuuttttt...

Cairan putih kental itu keluar deras masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Yunho, cairan terasa manis yang menjadi candunya 'vanila'.

Yunho menelan habis hingga tetes terakhir.

Hos..hoss...

Napas Jaejoong memburu, Yunho menatap puas wajah Jaejoong pasca klimaksnya. _Doe eyes_ indah terpejam memperlihatkan sederet bulu mata panjang nan lentik, cerry _lips_ membuka seraya menghirup udara dengan rakus, bulir peluh yang menetes dari pelipis hingga membasahi poni _blonde_nya, wajah memerah sempurna. Yunho selalu terpaku dan puas menatap wajah penuh nikmat kekasih cantiknya dan tentunya hanya dirinya yang bisa melihatnya saat Jaejoong berada di ambang kenikmatan seperti saat ini.

Slupp..

Yunho menjilat sudut bibirnya seduktif, dan merubah posisinya yang tadi berlutut jadi duduk berjongkok dengan dengkul sebagai pengganti kakinya. Dengan lembut tangan _manly_ itu mengusap peluh yang menetes di wajah kekasih cantiknya.

"Sangat cantik..."

Cup~

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong setelah jarinya menyibak helaian poni yang menutupi kening lelaki manis itu. "Cairanmu semakin manis, aku suka Boo..." Yunho berbisik seduktif di telinga kiri Jaejoong, membuat pria manis itu menyunggingkan senyum menawanya.

"Kau tau,aku selalu makan buah.. dan itu semua untukmu Bear.." Jaejoong meletakkan kedua telapak tanganya di pipi Yunho, _doe_ _eyes_nya menatap lekat wajah tampan pria yang sangat di cintainya itu. Mata musang Yunho balas menatap _doe eyes_ bening milik kekasih cantiknya. Pusaran tak berdasar yang selalu berhasil menghanyutkanya.

"Kedua mata ini... aku begitu memujanya,"

Cup... cup..

Yunho mengecup dua mata hasel yang selalu di kaguminya dengan lembut, membuat pria manis itu refleks menutup matanya.

"Dan permukaan halus ini,"

Cup.. cup..

Yunho beralih mengecup dua pipi putih Jaejoong,

"Membuatku selalu ingin menyentuhnya dan merasakan seberapa lembut kulit wajahmu," Jari Yunho mengusap pipi halus Jaejoong kemudian jari panjang Yunho turun ke bibir Jaejoong, mengusap cerry _lips_ merah itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Kenyal,"

Cup

Satu kecupan,

"Merah,"

Cup

Kecupan kedua,

"Dan.. begitu manis,"

Cup

Kecupan ketiga yang di daratkan Yunho lebih lama dan intens,

Ugh...

Jaejoong kembali membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah kekasihnya menjelajah lebih dalam gua hangant miliknya, seperti lirik Kiss B, dari pada memegang tangan, pria cantik itu lebih suka ciuman yang panas, ciuman menggairahkan yang mampu membakar hingga meluluh lantakkan ketahanan tubuhnya.

Mmphhpckpckmmpphh...

Kekasihnya adalah pencium yang handal, dan Jaejoong menyukai itu.

Plop..

Jaejoong yang sudah lemas akibat klimaks pertamanya di tambah ciuman intens Yunho membuatnya tak sanggup untuk lebih lama hingga memaksa Yunho untuk melepaskan tatuan mulut keduanya.

Hos... hoss..

Jaejoong kembali bernafas dengan rakus,

Slup..

Slup..

"Ughh.. emhh..."

Nikmat sekaligus geli, itu yang Jaejoong rasakan saat lidah panas Yunho menari-nari di dagu hingga lehernya, menyesap habis lelehan _saliva _yang tercecer hingga menyedot kuat, menciptakan _kissmark_ warna merah menyala yang sangat kontas dengan kulit putih susunya. Dengan cekatan tangan _manly_ Yunho melepas sweater yang melekat di tubuh Jaejoong membuat pria cantik itu dalam keadaan polos. Suara merdu Jaejoong lewat lagu Kiss B yang mengalun dari ponselnya selaras dengan desahan nyatanya begitu _sexy_ dan merdu. Tubuh indah yang bersinar di terangi cahaya bulan, begitu putih, begitu bersih sangat menggairahkan.

"Menyentuhmu, memilikimu.. bolehkan?" Yunho seakan minta ijin, pria tampan itu tidak pernah sekalipun memaksa Jaejoong. Yunho selalu meminta persetujuan pada pria cantik itu, pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah di ketahui jawabanya.

"Emmhh... rasuki aku Bear..." suara merdu itu begitu lirih, terlihat jelas jika Jaejoong sudah berada di ambang batas birahinya.

.

Dan begitu panas begitu dingin begitu manis oh, membuat cinta

Begitu panas begitu dingin begitu manis, yeah

Lakukan seperti yang aku katakan, lakukan seperti yang ku perintahkan, lihat, itu muatkan

Jangan mencintai orang lain atau yang lain aku akan kecewa sayang

Hubungi aku hari ini juga, mencintaiku lagi, kau juga inginkan itu

Menjaga rahasia kita

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh polos Jaejoong di lantai dingin, pria manis itu sendiri yang menginginkan bercinta di sini, di teras kamar apartement milik Jaejoong. Tempat terbuka berselimut angin dan langit malam sebagai atap. Mata hasel itu menatap lekat tubuh _sixpack_ Yunho, tubuh kekasihnya begitu _manly_. Postur tegap, bahu lebar dan dada bidang terbalut sempurna dalam kulit coklat _tan_ mata hasel itu melirik selangkangan Yunho, junior besar yang selalu di gilainya, benda kebanggaan Yunho yang selalu bisa membawanya ke surga. Melihat rambut-rambut tipis di sekitarnya menjadikan kekasihnya terlihat begitu _manly_. Setelah malam ini entah kapan lagi dirinya bisa menghabiskan malam panjang nan panas yang menggairahkan. Management artis yang berbeda di tambah jadwal terbang yang berbeda pula membuat keduanya sulit bertemu bahkan walau hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon. Jaejoong akan merekam setiap moment malam ini di otaknya dan menyimpan rapat di dalam hatinya.

.

Untuk bermain, untuk bermain ciuman B

Seperti itu seperti ini TP

.

Yunho menjamah setiap lekuk tubuh indah Jaejoong, menyelusuri mili demi mili berusaha tidak melewatkan satu bagianpun. Mulai dari jemari kaki putih pucat itu, dua kaki jenjang hingga paha dan bongkahan pantat kenyal kekasihnya hingga menjalar bagian atas tubuhnya.

Slup..

"Ugghh...bearrr..."

Jaejoong semakin menggeliatkan tubuhnya, jari lentiknya meremas-remas rambut kekasihnya. Pria cantik itu merasakan gila saat bibir hati kekasihnya bermain-main di area _nipple_nya. Menjilat, menyesap, menyedot hingga menggigit _nipple_ mungil miliknya.

Perih dan nikmat, Jaejoong memberikan kuasa sepenuhnya pada Yunho untuk mengerjai tubuhnya, meremas dadanya, melumat bibirnya, menjamah hingga meremas bongkahan pantatnya.

"Engghhh..mmmhhh...Beaarrrrrr"

Hanya desahan yang terdengar, suara merdu itu terus mengeluhkan kekasihnya, kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan. Jaejoong membiarkan tubuh putihnya di lukis abstark oleh bibir _sexy_ Yunho, belasan hingga puluhan. Pria cantik itu tidak perduli.

.

Datanglah kepadaku tanpa ada yang mengetahui sampai pagi datang

Jangan takut, lakukan seperti yang kau lakukan

Kau adalah MVPku

Kau adalah segalanya bagiku

.

Jaejoong selalu menyukai malam-malam panjang penuh gairah yang di habiskan bersama Yunho, malam sembunyi, tanpa ada yang tau, benda mati menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan panas keduanya. Percintaan dan hubungan terlarang yang direstui para _shipper_.

.

Untuk bermain, untuk bermain ciuman

Seperti itu, seperti ini TP

.

"Yuuunhhoo... ugghhh..ouugghhhh..."

Pria cantik itu tak kuasa menahan desahan hingga teriakan saat tangan _manly_ itu menyatukan junior keduanya. Mengurutnya dengan tempo berubah-ubah, _hand job_ yang selalu membaukkan, kuku-kuku panjang Jaejoong mencakar lantai keras di bawahnya, menimbulkan suara ngilu.

"Shhh... Boohhh..." Yunho begitu menikmati permainan tanganya, mata musangnya secara bergantian melihat wajah nikmat kekasihnya kembali beralih ke dua junior yang tengah di satukannya. Yunho selalu puas setiap berhasil meloloskan desahan _sexy_ Boojaenya.

Cruuttttt...

Sperma milik Jaejoong menyembur tak kalah derasnya dari klimaks pertamanya, mengotori tangan dan junior Yunho yang masih dalam keadaan tegang.

Pluk..

Kepala Jaejoong terkulai di bahu Yunho, wajah lelahnya terbenam di dada bidang kekasih _manly_nya. Jaejoong membiarkan miliknya yang masih di genggam Yunho hingga mengecil, pria cantik itu merasa sangat lemas.

"Yuunnhh..."

"Kita masuk ke permaian inti Baby, seperti lagumu..."

Yunho berbisik seduktif, tangan kirinya mengusap punggung Jaejoong sementara tangan kananya belum beralih dari junior keduanya yang masih di genggamanya, lengkap dengan cairan lengket Boojaenya. Jaejoong yang sudah lemas hanya pasrah saja, pria manis itu menganggukkan kepala pelan. Lagu Kiss B yang di putar secara berulang-ulang seakan menjadi pemacu semangat bercinta keduanya, menciptakan senasi yang lebih panas dan nikmat.

.

Yang kau butuhkan adalah satu ciuman, dapatkan rasa kebahagiaanmu

Kendalikan sihir ketika kau dan aku menggabungkanya

.

Yunho mengangkat pinggul Kekasih cantik yang berada di atas pangkuanya, lelehan sperma ditanganya di balurkan ke lubang pembuangan pria cantik itu, sesekali jari panjangnya menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Jaejoong.

"Argghh... pelann Bearr..."

Jaejoong sedikit protes saat merasakn sedikit perih akibat lubangnya yang tengah berusaha dilonggarkan Yunho, meskipun kenikmatan yang nantinya akan di dapat, namun rasa sakitnya selalu setara saat di awal akan memulainya.

"Rileks... Boo..."

Cup.. cup..

Yunho berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit Jaejoong dengan cara mengecupi bahu telanjang kekasih cantiknya itu, sementara jarinya bergerak semakin intens, menyelusup ke dalam lubang surga Jaejoong hingga saat di rasanya sudah cukup, Yunho mengarahkan junior tegang miliknya tepat di lubang yang sedikt membuka itu.

Slep..

"Ughh..."

Kedua belah paha Jaejoong bergetar akibat menahan perih pada _hole_nya, yang di paksa terbuka dan menampung kepala junior besar kekasihnya.

JLEP

"Aggghhhkkkk...hhhh... hoh.. hosss..."

Jaejoong merasakan panas, sakit sekaligus perih. Sesuatu yang besar dan panjang sukses mengisi, merasuki lubang pelepasanya. Pria cantik itu sampai harus merelakan air mata mengalir dari iris _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya yang terpejam sempurna.

GREP..

Mmppmmhhh

Yunho memposisikan dua tanganya di masing-masing pinggul Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong meletakkan dua tanganya di bahu Yunho, keduanya larut dalam ciuman panas dengan tubuh yang telah menyatu. Tanpa melepaskan ciumanya Yunho menggerakkan pinggul Jaejoong naik turun, membuat juniornya timbul tenggelam di dalam _rectum_ sempit kekasihnya yang terlihat sudah bisa menikmati permainan, wajah memerah itu dan mata terpejam mengingat seberapa seringnya mereka melakukan hubungan badan hingga pria tampan itu mengetahui ciri-ciri fisik kekasihnya saat sudah merasa nyaman dengan sentuhanya.

Slep..

Jleb..

Slep..

Yunho semakin mempercepat tempo kocokanya membuat tubuh di atasnya yang memiliki kulit sangat kontras denganya, terlonca-lonjak seirama dengan gerak tanganya yang masih setia di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Ughh..uhh...sshh... more... bearr..ugghh fasterr...ahhhmmmmpphhh..."

Racuan nikmat Jaejoong kembali dibungkam lewat ciuman panas Yunho, dengan insting birahinya Jaejoong mulai menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri. Memompa kejantanan Yunho yang bersarang di _rectum_nya. Mencoba meraih kenikmatan sebanyak mungkin.

"Sshh... Jung Jaejoong... kauu yang ter-baikk..hh.."

Yunho merasakan senasi memabukkan saat juniornya di dalam sana dipijit kuat oleh otot-otot _rectum_ Boojaenya, begitu nikmat. Yunho melingkarkan dua kaki Jaejoong di pinggangnya dan dengan perlahan berdiri dengan tubuh keduanya yang tetap menyatu.

"Ugh.." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan junior milik Yunho semakin tertaman masuk seakan menyetuh organ dalam tubuhnya.

"Kita teruskan di dalam Boohh..."

.

Dari tempat tidur kelantai, lebih panas dari sebelumnya

Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu

Jadi matikan lampu

.

Bruk..

Tubuh Jaejoong tertindih oleh tubuh besar Yunho, pria tampan itu membuka lebar dua belah paha kekasih cantiknya, menahan lutut dalam Jaejoong dengan kedua tanganya.

Jlep..

Jlep..

Hujaman-hujaman keras dan hentakkan bertenaga terus di lakukan Yunho berulang kali menyentuh titik _prostat_ pria cantik yang berada di bawah tubuhnya yang dipepetnya sedemikian rupa.

"Beaaaarrrrrrrr...ougghhhh ughh..ughh..."

Racuan Jaejoong semakin menjadi tak kuasa menahan nikmat pada _hole_nya yang terus di hujam dengan tempo cepat. Yunho menikmati setiap ekspresi nikamat dan kesakitan kekasih cantiknya yang berada di bawah kendalinya. Wajah sayu dan peluh yang tertimpa cahaya bulan dari balik kaca transfaran, lampu yang belum sempat di nyalakan justru menambah kesan panas sekaligus menciptakan kesan romantis.

.

Untuk bermain, untuk bermain ciuman

Seperti itu, seperti ini TP

.

Slupp... emmhh... slupp.. cup.. cup..

Yunho menjilat, mengecup hingga mengisap dua bongkahan kenyal Jaejoong dalam keadaan menungging. Pantat sekal halus dengan banyak _redmark_ itu terlihat basah oleh _saliva_ Yunho.

"Ughh...nghh..."

Mendesah dan mendesah hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan hingga suaranya parau, sekuat tenaga dirinya menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, kedua tanganya mencengkram seprai putih yang menjadi alas tidurnya hingga mengusut. Berulang-kali kepala Jaejoong membanting kekanan kiri di atas bantal empuk hingga wajahnya tenggelam di benda empuk itu, Jaejoong berusaha meredam desahan berisiknya.

JLEBB...

"BEARRRR..."

Lolongan meluncur tanpa bisa di bendung dari _cerry lips_ merah itu, bahkan _saliva_ Jaejoong menetes membasahi bantal yang telah bercampur dengan peluhnya. Junior _big size_ Yunho yang kembali bersarang di _rectum_nya, menghentak cepat dan tepat menumbuk titik _prostat_nya.

"_Sluty kitty_ eohh..." Yunho meracu nikmat merasakan cengkraman _hole_ kekasih cantik yang sedang di tungganginya.

Jlepss..

Slup..

Plopp..

Jlep..

"Ohhh... Yunnnhhooo... shh... faster.. _more_... ohhh..."

Desahan Jaejoong terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Yunho, permainan dua insan yang tengah bergumul itu semakin panas, mengabaikan bantal dan guling hingga selimut yang sudah berserakan di lantai bahkan bonekah _teddy bear_ yang biasa Jaejoong peluk sebagai ganti beruangnya saat tidak besamanya sudah terlempar entah kemana, yang jelas keduanya begitu menikmati penyatuan tubuh keduanya.

Jaejoong menggerakkan _butt_nya berlawanan arah dengan hujaman pinggul Yunho, terasa memabukkan membuat tulang-tulangnya seakan terlolosisatu persatu. Rasa perih dan sakit namun nikmat, suara becek dan kecipak pertemuan antara _twinsball _junior Yunho yang membentur _butt _Jaejoong seakan menjadi symponi merdu.

.

Bolehkah saya mengambil bagian atasmu, seperti kau mengambil punyaku

Itu yang aku tunggu-tunggu, sekarang kita akhirnya punya waktu

.

Posisi kini berbalik, Jaejoong berada di atas tubuh Yunho kedua tanganya bertumpu di dada bidang kekasihnya yang tidur terlentang.

Slep..

Jlep..

Slep..

Jaejoong menaik turunkan pinggulnya, tubuhnya bergerak liar di atas Yunho, _doe eyes_ indah itu terpejam sempurna denga kepala mendongak keatas mempertontonkan leher jenjang dan sekujur tubuhnya yang di banjiri peluh dan penuh oleh _redmarks_ lukisan cinta kekasihnya. Jaejoong terus bergerak menuggangi junior Yunho, sesekali memutar pinggulnya. Desahan dan ekspresi nikmat tegambar jelas dari wajah keduanya.

"Yuunnn.. ughhh..ughhh..."

"Bohhh... yahhh seperti itu... teruslahh bergerakkk...ssshh.."

Dua tangan _manly_ Yunho meremas pantat sekal Jaejoong, bahkan sesekali pria tampan itu memaju mundurkan pinggul Jaejoong. Lubang sempit jaejoong yang selalu menyajikan kenikmatan surga padanya.

.

Atas ke bawah depan ke belakang setiap tempat aku tidak akan lewati

Dan itu semua dimulai, hanya dengan ini, dengan satu ciuman ( dengan satu ciuman)

.

CROOOTTTTT...

Bruk

Tubuh lemas Jaejoong ambruk di atas tubuh Yunho setelah mencapai kelimaks yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya hingga cairan putih itu sudah mengencer membasahi perutnya dan Yunho sementara Yunho menumpahkan cairan miliknya yang sangat banyak di dalam _hole_ pria cantik yang berada di atasnya.

Hos.. hoss...

Keduanya bernafas dengan rakus berlomba dengan detak jantung yang memacu dengan cepat. Persetubuhan yang menggairahkan dan panas, penuh senasi dan kejutan. Berpindah tempat dari tempat tidur kelantai, atas ke bawah depan ke belakang tidak ada satu tempatpun di sudut ruangan yang terlewati. Penyatuan panas yang selalu memberi kepuasan.

Sreak..

Yunho menarik selimut tebal yang tercecer di lantai, menutupi tubuh keduanya yang masih di banjiri peluh, bahkan Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh lengket Boojaenya yang telah di penuhi sperma.

Cup~

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong, lalu membawa tubuh lemas itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"_Saranghe_ Boojaejoongie.."

"_Nado saranghe_ Yunnie Bera _jeongmal saranghe_..."

Cup

Jaejoong balas mengecup bibir hati kekasihnya. Keduanya bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, senyum puas terkembang di bibir keduanya. Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho, menyesap aroma maskulin yang tercampur dengan aroma vanila tubuhnya.

"Yunnie, berjanjilah untuk selalu mencintaiku, berada di sisiku saat aku membutuhkanmu walau seberapa jauh jarak dan kesibukan memisahkan kita."

Jaejoong bicara lirih, terselip gurat kesedihan di dalam ucapanya. Yunho yang paham akan kegelisahan kekasihnya memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong semakin erat.

"Tidak akan, Jung Yunho tidak akan berpaling dari Jung Jaejoong. Selamanya kau milikku dan aku milikmu."

Cup

Yunho megecup surai _blonde_ Jaejoong yang telah lepek oleh peluh akibat aktifitas panas keduanya. Yunho seolah ingin menyampaikan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap pria manis yang berada di dalam pelukanya. Kim Jaejoong, pria berparas menawan dengan hati lembut yang berhasil membutanya jatuh ke dalam lubang cinta menyakitkan sekaligus mebahagiakan. Lubang cinta yang sepertinya tak berdasar.

'Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong bukan _gay_, karena Jung Yunho hanya mencintai Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya mencintai Yunho. Meskipun aku tidak pernah tau hubungan ini akan di bawa kemana, biarlah waktu yang menjawab. Cukup kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong'

Yunho tenggelam dalam pemikiranya hingga menyusul Jaejoong yang lebih dulu terlelap terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Tubuh keduanya menyatu lewat pelukan hangat, samar masih tedengar aluan lagu Kiss B yang berasal dari ponsel milik Jaejoong yang tertinggal di teras. Biarkan alunan merdu kekasihnya hilang dengan sendirinya lewat batrai ponsel yang terbatas, namun suara merdu kekasih cantiknya akan selalu ada dan selalu terdengar karena Yunho sudah menyimpan apapun wujud Jaejoong di hatinya.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini apa lagi sampai follows dan favorit bahkan review**

"**Luv U All"**


End file.
